Between The Stars
by Etsuki-chan
Summary: It’s been one year since Sarah’s return, and every aspect of her story she has related to her cousin Amber. So when Sarah accidentally wishes her away, Amber finally gets a chance at healing the Goblin King’s broken heart. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Summary**: It's been one year since Sarah's return, and every aspect of her story she has related to her cousin Amber. So when Sarah accidentally wishes her away, Amber finally gets a chance at healing the Goblin King's broken heart. Jareth/OC. Sarah/OC.

**Pairings**: Jareth/OC. Sarah/OC.

**Warnings**: Rated M for language, possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

Chapter 1: A Fatal Mistake; Back to the Labyrinth

Amber watched her cousin sing Toby gently to sleep with the same song she had heard tell of Jareth singing back in the Labyrinth.

"**There's such a sad love,**

**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**

**Opened and closed within your eyes**

**I'll place the sky within your eyes"**

Sarah moved gently to the beat, rocking Toby in her arms the whole time. Her eyes were closed and a slight smile played across her face as she sang. Amber watched in distaste, her jealousy over her cousin's adventure gripping her deeply. Sarah got everything she wanted, all the time any time, and it was really beginning to grate on Amber's nerves. After all, everyone _always_ chose Sarah.

** "There's such a fooled heart**

**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**

**A love that will last within your heart**

**I'll place the moon within your heart**

Sighing, Amber lay her head back against the soft pillows of her bed and listened to the gentle melody imagining it was Jareth singing instead of her perfect cousin Sarah.

"**As the pain sweeps through**

**Makes no sense for you**

**Every thrill has gone**

**Wasn't too much fun, at all**

** But I'll be there for you**

**As the world falls down"**

"That's enough, Sarah," Karen called softly through the door frowning at Sarah's choice of songs, "Toby's asleep now you can stop singing that dreadful song. And in the future I would appreciate it if you would refrain from filling your brother's head with that useless fairy tale about trolls."

"Goblins," Amber and Sarah said in unison. Karen just frowned and walked away.

Sarah sighed heavily and placed Toby in his bed pulling the covers up to his chin and kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Come on, Amy," she whispered to me through the darkness, "Let's go to my room. I don't want Karen spying on us anymore then necessary." Amber nodded and followed her older cousin out of the room and across the hall.

Sarah's bedroom had changed a lot in the past year, ever since she had returned for her encounter with the Goblin King. No longer was it framed in stuffed animals and storybooks, but college applications and historical novels. It looked like a normal teenage girl's room, though both Sarah and Amber knew it wasn't.

"You shouldn't have told anyone about the Labyrinth," Amber announced as Sarah closed the door and the girl plopped down on the bed, "At least, you shouldn't have said anything to your _parents_, that's the reason they act so weird now, they think you've lost your mind."

"I know," Sarah said with a shrug, "but I don't really care. I know what happened and I'm not going to hide it. I have no reason to."

"Hmm," Amber said, giving her cousin a quizzical glance, "I bet Jareth would disagree. He probably doesn't like you blathering on about how you stumped the Goblin King."

"And we all know what sensitive tender feeling Jareth has," Sarah smirked venomously, "I hope her hears every word of it and is mad as hell over it too!"

"The way you're always singing those songs," Amber began hesitantly, "it sounds more like you love him then hate him."

"I don't!" She snapped glowering down at the other girl, "I just can't get those damn songs out of my head."

"Whatever," Amber murmured, "Personally I'd love to be taken away to the Labyrinth. Then you can stay here and have your nice orderly life, and I'll take the Goblin King."

"Don't even joke that way, Amy," Sarah moaned putting her head in her hands, "You have no idea what a monster Jareth is capable of being. If ever you do meet him, which pray to God you don't, don't say anything to upset him. He's evil Amber, remember that."

"Uh-huh," Amber answered not really listening. "But, do you think it'd still work, Sarah? I mean if you called him, and asked him to take us away to the Labyrinth, would it work?"

"Probably," Sarah answered with a shudder, "but why the hell would I do that?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, "Would…would you do it…if _I_ asked you to?"

"No!" Sarah said in alarm jumping to her feet, "Don't say stuff like that Amy, I could never. Jareth would rip you to shreds!" But all that seemed to do was light Amber's anger.

"I can take care of myself, Sarah!" Amber practically shouted jumping to her feet, "I don't need perfect little Miss Priss to take care of me! I'm sixteen I could handle Jareth perfectly fine on my own. And don't call me Amy! My name is Amber."

"Oh please," Sarah snapped her own ego flaring up, "You could never defeat Jareth. If _I _could barely do it there's no way _you_ could even get close, _Amber_."

"Oh, you witch, you don't know anything," Amber screamed, "You had everything right in front of you. _Everything_, and you refused. You're a stupid moron, and I bet I could do twice as well as you did. I…I could do just as well as you in anything!"

"Oh yeah?" Sarah shouted her temper flaring.

"Yeah!" Amber shouted back with just as much venom.

"Fine!" Sarah yelled, now screaming at the top of her lungs, "We'll just see about that. Jareth? Jareth! You hear me? Come on Jareth I know you can. Come here Jareth and take my know-it-all cousin to her dream castle. See if she can handle it. Come on Jareth, I dare you. I wish you would come take my cousin away **right now**!" Silence.

"Well this _is _interesting," came a quiet voice behind them. They whirled around to face the intruder. Sarah screamed.

Jareth sat at the back of Sarah's room leaning heavily against the door. His usual mop of hair had seemed to have gotten longer over the past year and his placid smile reflected his surprise at being summoned once again by a temper-tantrum throwing Sarah.

"Wow," Amber whispered staring at the man before her eyes. He was… magnificent. His mismatched eyes were resting gently upon her cousin and his hair waved gently though there was no breeze.

"Jareth!" Sara gasped, "Oh God, what did I say? Quick Amber I don't remember, _what did I say_?"

"Why don't we take a look," Jareth suggested lightly pushing away from the wall and approaching the two girls. Holding open his hand, the cousins watched in awe as a crystal appeared and began replaying the last few moment's of their fight.

_Fine! We'll just see about that. Jareth? Jareth! You hear me? Come on Jareth I know you can. Come here Jareth and take my know-it-all cousin to her dream castle. See if she can handle it. Come on Jareth, I dare you. Come take my cousin away **right now**!_

"Oh, that's cool," Amber whispered staring down into the crystals depths.

"It's not cool!" Sarah snapped, "Don't you realize what I've done, Amy? I just wished you away!"

"So?" Amber asked. Both Jareth and Sarah stared at her.

"So," Sarah said slowly, "Don't you know what happens when I wish people away? _He _comes and takes them." She motioned to Jareth at this, who bent forward in a mock bow.

"I know," Amber answered with a shrug. They both continued to stare at her.

"Look," she attempted to explain, "I know this is goin to shock you, Sarah, but I hate my life. I H-A-T-E, that's right _hate_, my life! So the choice is my life, or Jareth's castle. Which would _you_ choose honestly?

"Your life," Sarah said.

"My castle," Jareth said. They both turned to glare at each other.

"Well doesn't matter either way," Amber said dismissing their words, "Because, to quote Jareth, what's said is said. We can't go back now so might as well go forward, right?" Sarah stared at her cousin aghast, then turned to glare at Jareth.

"This all your fault!"

"My fault? I'm not the one that wished her away!"

"But if you hadn't taken me in the first place-"

"Oh not this again-"

"Yes this again you-"

** "No One can blame you**

**For walking away**

**Too much rejection**

**No love injection**

**Life can be easy **

**It's not always swell**

**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl**

'**Cause it hurts like hell…"**

"Oh? Are you done?" Amber asked the two still figures from the bed. "Do forgive me, I was just trying to entertain myself while you guys fought like children."

"How do you know that song?" Jareth asked curiously

"Sarah," was the answer he received.

"So you _were_ thinking about me," he said with a sneer as he turned to look back upon Amber's silent cousin.

"I couldn't get them out of my head!" She snapped glaring daggers at Amber for beginning the song in the first place.

"Don't glare at me!" Amber snapped, "I happen to like those 'damn songs,' so I'll sing them whenever I feel like it!"

"She has your attitude," Jareth murmured glancing at Sarah.

"I'm not Sarah," Amber suddenly shouted jumping to her feet, "I'm _not _Sarah!"

"Trust me, I know," Jareth snapped back. "Sarah's much quieter!"

"Well excuse me, Your Highness, I didn't realize I was being disrespectful! But seeing as _you two_ wouldn't give a damn if I was here or not, I'll be as loud as I want!"

"What do you mean, we wouldn't give a damn whether you were here or not?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You guys just want an excuse to see each other. That's all you've been after Sarah, always singing those songs. You _wanted_ Jareth to hear, you _wanted_ him to come to you. And Jareth wanted the same. I'm just the excuse you both needed!" Dead Silence.

"I think I hate you," Jareth said seriously looking down at Amber with blatant contempt etched on his face.

"There's a club for that," Amber stated flatly.

"Whoever started it should be knighted," Jareth said cruelly.

"That'd be my parents," Amber said, suddenly loosing her edge and turning away, "They have trial memberships if you want. Though it's all pretty much a lifetime guarantee." More Silence.

"Amber," Sarah began softly.

"Don't," Amber interrupted harshly, "Just…don't. I don't want your pity."

"Well that's good," Jareth said, "Because people who indulge in self-pity annoy me."

"Asshole," Sarah and Amber muttered in unison. Jareth just grinned.

"Well then," he said with a smirk, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Business?" Sarah asked innocently.

"This is not a game," Jareth said crossly glancing down into Sarah's eyes, "You made another serious wish, Sarah. And now, I shall uphold my end."

"Works for me," Amber put in lightly. No one seemed to hear her.

"Let me guess," Sarah groaned, " 'You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your…er…_cousin_ becomes one of us forever.'"

"Not exactly," Jareth said with a smirk, "No, my dear Sarah, I'm afraid the Labyrinth you remember no longer exists. No, I shall give you…let's see. Thirteen days? Yes that sounds about right. Thirteen days in which to solve the Labyrinth before…hmm, before your _cousin _disappears entirely."

"Excuse me?" Amber stated indignantly.

"The rules change in life I'm afraid," Jareth said still looking purposefully down at Sarah, "The Labyrinth is longer, my patience is shorter, and my magic is…exemplary."

"But…" Sarah began, "Disappear? What happened to 'one of us forever'? Won't you turn her into a goblin?"

"No," Jareth said in amusement, "No. I don't like the goblins I have _now_, why would I want another one? No, disappear as in…gone. Forever."

"Not long at all," Amber said trying to lift the mood. Both Jareth and Sarah stared at her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sarah cried, "He just said he's…well he's going to kill you, for Christ's sake! And you…you're _joking_ about it?"

"Well," Amber said slowly, "It's not like anything can be done about it now, right? So, might as well try and lighten the situation. No use dwelling upon it."

"You probably won't be saying that thirteen days from now," Jareth pointed out.

"Probably won't be saying much of anything, according to you," Amber agreed with a smile. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Jareth," she said sharply turning to look at him with hard, angry eyes, "Why would you do that? Amber really has nothing to do with this. So, why would you drag her into this?"

"It's not me, Sarah," Jareth said shrugging, "It's my cousin."

"Your…cousin?"

"Yes," Jareth began gently, "You see, I no longer rule the Labyrinth. Well I _do_ but, ever since my…ahem, _defeat_, I have had to share temporary rule with my delightful cousin, Kira. Until I prove myself worthy, or some such nonsense. _He's_ the one that thought my original rules were too soft. You'll have to ask _him_ to change them. There's nothing I can do about it."

"You…you lost your rule over the Labyrinth?" Amber asked in astonishment.

"Temporarily," Jareth said firmly.

"I…see," Sarah mumbled glancing down at the floor, "because…because of me, then?"

"No!" Jareth snapped, "I wouldn't give you that much credit. You're just the excuse my brother needed to override the council! So don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn't!"

"Oh, please we all know how you can be, Sarah."

"Hey, now that's not fair!"

"Oh, here we go again, Sarah's favorite line!"

"Well you should know you stupid-"

"**How you've turned my world, you precious thing**

**You starve and near exhaust me.**

**Everything…**

"Shut-up!" Jareth screamed turning on Amber with the force of a thunderstorm, "You don't ever sing that song in my presence again, do you understand? Never again!" Sarah and Amber both stared at him, agape.

"I…I'm sorry, I was only trying to…um…I won't…I…" Amber mumbled trying not to cry. Jareth just stared at her in cold fury.

"Jareth," Sarah began, "Don't be so cruel. Amy was just-"

"I don't care," Jareth snapped, "Let's just get this god forsaken game over with!" And with that they disappeared in a rush of smoke and glitter.

When they reappeared they stood in front of a large stone maze, twice the size of the ones Sarah had earlier faced. And no castle could be seen in the distance.

"Thirteen days, Sarah," Jareth said harshly, glaring towards the Labyrinth, "You have exactly thirteen days to reach the castle before she disappears."

"_She_ has a name," said Amber bitterly. Jareth ignored her.

"Understand?" He asked coldly. Sarah nodded.

"Good," and with that Sarah was left standing alone to face the desolate maze that began the Labyrinth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language, possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**Chapter 2: Day 1; Dinner with the Goblin King**

"Cold bastard," Amber complained as she found herself lying face first on a cold stone floor.

"Oh, I know you can't be talking about my cousin," came a gentle voice above her, "Jareth does have a certain…_air_ about him, I know, but cold bastard? That may be a little to harsh I think."

"Show's what you know," Amber mumbled sitting up and glancing around her in astonishment. She…was in a thrown room. At least that's what it appeared to be. There was a thrown, that is, and…well lot's of empty stone space surrounding it.

"Where's Jareth?" She directed this question to whomever it was standing behind her; she had yet to look.

"Not sure," came the man's pleasant voice, "His aims a bit off today though. I expect he was trying for the guest room down the hall. He does this every once in a while when he looses his temper."

"Oh well," Amber began turning to face the man, "I guess I should…" She froze at the sight before her. He…was Jareth. At least, he _looked_ like Jareth. Everything, from his frosty eyes and pale skin, to his high cheekbones and smirking mouth, _everything_ was exactly the same as Jareth's. The man was an exact replica. Except…two things that were slightly altered. His eyes were both green and his hair, which again looked exactly like Jareth's, was a deep midnight black.

"Ahh," Amber said a bit uncomfortably, "You…you must be, er, Kira isn't it? Jareth's cousin?" He just looked at her with a smile.

"The one who's…who's going to kill me if Sarah doesn't get here on time?" Again no answer.

"Well that's just my luck, isn't it?" Amber moaned, shaking her head in disgust.

"The first person I run into down here just happens to be the one guy I _don't_ want to see."

"Oh, come now," Kira said evenly, "I'm not _so _bad, am I? After all, I haven't killed you yet, have I?"

"_Yet _being the word that worries me," Amber mumbled, standing up and stretching out her aching body, "My God, did he pancake me on purpose, or what?"

"One never knows with Jareth," Kira said on a laugh, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at the castle's newest guest, "So then, love, let me in on the secret. What on earth did you do to make my cousin so…unbalanced?"

"I sang a song," Amber said with a shrug, "Honestly, I don't see what the bid deal is, I was just trying to keep them from killing each other is all."

"Them?" Kira asked curiously, "You don't mean Jareth and Sarah do you?"

"Now whom else would I be talking about?" Amber snapped, "Of course them!"

Kira smiled gently, and tilted his head back in amusement, "Did our Sarah wish someone away again?"

"_Our _Sarah?" Amber said in disgust, "God, _everyone's_ infatuated with that girl, aren't they? Well yes as a matter of fact, _your_ Sarah did wish me away."

"My aren't _we_ feeling bitter today," Kira said standing up suddenly and approaching the openly annoyed girl, "Sounds like you don't get along to well with Jareth's _princess_."

"Jareth's…what?" Amber muttered, staring up into Kira's wide innocent eyes.

"Well, he did intend to marry her once-upon-a-time, didn't he?" He laughed watching the play of emotions sweep across Amber's upturned face, "Even if they're apart you know no one could _really_ separate them."

"Whatever," she mumbled glancing away. Kira smirked at the look of obvious disappointment that spilled through her sky blue eyes.

"Of course," he continued drawing himself continuously closer, until Amber was pressed unceremoniously against the cold stonewall, "That hasn't stopped my cousin from taking lovers. No, he would _obviously_ be needing comfort in those cold lonely hours, now wouldn't he?"

"Um…yeah?" Amber offered up trying to find away around Kira's ever approaching body.

"Sure he would," Kira whispered leaning down to speak directly into her ear, "Every one needs comfort now and then, don't they?"

"…Okay…"

"Hmm," he blew softly into Amber's ear, and chuckled at the gasp it drew from her, "Do you need comforting, love? Does your heart…yearn for a love _Sarah_ has never known?"

"Wh-what?" Amber stammered in confusion.

"Of course it does," Kira continued trailing a finger lightly down Amber's cheek, "Your eyes are so harsh, my love. So entirely…_cruel_." Amber choked back a cry as the words took on another meaning.

**Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel.**

"Get away from me," Amber said fiercely pushing against Kira's chest, "Don't …don't touch me!"

"I already am, love," he said on a sigh, "but…if you insist." He took several small steps back, and let his hands fall still at his sides.

"What's going on?" Came a surprised voice from the door. Kira and Amber both turned to see a girl barley older then Sarah standing there glaring daggers at them. Her anger filled eyes were a hard, rigid blue, and her dust brown hair was pulled neatly at the back of her head.

"You know better then to be in these chambers, Master Kira! His Majesty will have my head for this!" She snapped.

"Oh do forgive me, dear Krista, I meant no offense," Kira offered forth with a mocking bow. Then he turned to Amber and winked, "Try not to get on Miss Krista's bad side, Amber; she's Jareth's _favorite_ after all. See ya." And with that he disappeared in a whirl of glitter and sparks.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in His Majesty's thrown room?" The girl called Krista demanded harshly.

"I…I'm Amber," Amber answered with a slight shrug, "And…honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I just…_appeared_."

"Appeared?" Krista asked, her demeanor changing abruptly as a gentle smile spread across her face, "Oh! You must be Miss Sarah's cousin! But what are you doing in here? His Majesty told me you would be in the guest room."

"Well, like I said it's not _my_ fault," Amber said indignantly, "It's Jareth's fault for landing me here! His aim's off, according to Kira."

"Oh, don't listen to anything Master Kira tells you," Krista said with a sad smile, "I'm afraid most likely it was Master Kira _himself_ that brought you here. He has a fetish for intervening in His Majesty's affairs."

"Some hobby," Amber said on a sigh, turning to examine the room in which she stood, "The thrown room, huh? It's kind of dreary, isn't it? All this gray stone, I mean. Doesn't that get to be a bit boring?"

"At times," Krista allowed, "But this is His Majesty's room, not mine, so it doesn't matter what I think. Shall I show you to your room now?" Krista asked politely motioning to the door, though Amber had a distinct feeling the answer 'no' wasn't an option.

"Sure," she said with a small appreciative smile, as she followed Krista out and into a large- surprise, surprise- stone gray hall.

"It's just right here," Krista said softly, pointing to a large wooden door set at the end of the hallway, "His Majesty asks that you remain here until he finds the time to fetch you."

"Oh, well then by all means…" Amber muttered rolling her eyes. Moving towards the door she reached out and placed a hand upon the cool silver handle. Turning it she pushed open the door…and gasped. It…it looked exactly like her room! Everything from her bed, to her closet full of books was present.

"I…I can't believe this," she whispered whirling around to take in her surroundings.

"Like it?" Krista asked from the door, "His Majesty has a charm on this room. Whatever you wish it to look like it will. Obviously you wish it to look like home."

"No," Amber disagreed, "I just want it to look like mine." She didn't bother to elaborate, and Krista didn't ask.

"I'll see you later then," Krista said as she exited the room pulling the door shut behind her, "I'll let His Majesty know you're settled in."

"Spectacular," Amber said with a sigh.

"So she has met Kira, then?" Jareth asked the servant girl Krista with a smirk, "I bet she enjoyed that."

"Not so much, Your Majesty," Krista said, not hearing his sarcastic tone, "She seemed quite upset by something he said. I think he was trying to scare her."

"Good," Jareth said with a shrug, "She should be afraid. She's due to die in thirteen days and she barely seems to care. But then again, she's never held much room in her existence for fear anyway."

"Do you know her then, Your Majesty?" Krista asked curiously.

"I…I've watched her from time to time," Jareth allowed, "I knew eventually her temper would take effect and Sarah would wish her away. I wanted to see what I would be dealing with."

"She…she seems a nice enough child, You Majesty. I…it almost makes me hope Sarah _does_ make it through the Labyrinth in time. I would hate to see her disappear," Krista dared to say. Jareth turned to glare at her.

"I did not ask for your opinion!" He snapped angrily.

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Krista said regretfully, "I meant no offense, sir. Please forgive me." Jareth grunted.

"Go about you duties," he said, "I'll see to the girl later."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Krista said with a bow, exiting the room.

Jareth glared at the closed door. How dare she say something like that to him? It was unimaginable, one of his own subjects speaking to him in such a manner. She would, of course, be dealt with later. Now, however, he had other things to worry about.

Flipping his hand over in the air he examined the crystal that now lay upon his palm.

"Show me the girl," he whispered. Silently he watched as the swirling mists within parted to show him the young girl sitting quietly upon her bed reading a book. His temper began to spike at the look of utter peace on her face. How dare she be so happy? Wasn't she even the least bit afraid? God, was this girl _really_ relatedto Sarah?

Growling in frustration he turned abruptly and threw the crystal with all of his might at the wall. It struck with the force of lightning, shattering it into a million pieces, each one reflecting that girl's smiling face.

"Damn her," Jareth hissed disappearing with a whirl of his cape. Moments later he materialized outside the girl's room with a crack. Glaring at the door as though _it_ was the one to offend him so, he threw it open without the slightest bit of warning to the girl inside. Unfortunately for her, she had just gotten up to go see what the commotion was in the hall when Jareth decided to enter.

With a bang the door smacked Amber in the face and sent her spiraling into darkness. Jareth barely had time to catch her before she fell, and in his mind he was completely taken aback. It amused him slightly to see the look of utter confusion that had crossed her face before she passed out. His amusement faded however when he caught sight of the blood that now trickled down the side of her face. He frowned slightly and glanced up at the door. The hinges had been clean snapped off. He must have opened the door harder then he thought.

Sighing Jareth lifted the girl into his arms and brought her over to the bed. Laying her down gently he tucked her in beneath the blankets and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Is everything okay, Your Majesty?" The girl Krista asked worriedly as she took in the situation with ungrudging eyes.

"Fetch Lord Saige," he ordered her darkly, not bothering to explain what had happened, "Tell him His Majesty's guest has gone and injured herself, and will need looking after."

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," Krista bowed and left the room with a last worried glance at the still figure upon the bed.

"You're more trouble then your worth," Jareth told the girl flatly, as he conjured a chair to sit down in beside her bed.

"Ohhh," Amber moaned as she began coming to, "Oh God, I think I'm dead."

"Well Kira's out of a job then," Jareth said dryly as he watched her grab her head in agony.

"Oh, what the hell happened?" Amber asked opening her eyes and staring up at the Goblin King.

"You got in the way," he answered flatly.

"Girl's have a habit of doing that to you, don't they Jareth?" Came a deep amused voice from the door. Turning Jareth sighed at the sight of the man before him.

"Don't just stand there, Saige," he snapped standing up, "She hit her head, and passed out. Examine her!"

"Yes, _sir_," Saige said mockingly as he entered the room. Smiling softly he strode to the bed and pushed Jareth to the side as he took his now abandoned seat. Jareth grimaced in anger and conjured another chair once again for himself.

"Now let's see," Saige said softly leaning forward and gently tipping Amber's face to get a better look at her head. "Follow my finger with your eyes," he instructed kindly. She did so. He frowned and pulled back to study the wound from afar.

"Hmm," he said casting Jareth an accusatory glance before turning and smiling gently down at Amber. "You have a concussion, my dear. Nothing to serious, but you definitely shouldn't go to sleep tonight without someone else looking after you. Other then patching you up a bit, there's really nothing I can do."

"What the hell is a concussion?" Jareth demanded.

"It's something you get when someone smacks you in the head with a door," Saige snapped back.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Jareth returned angrily, quickly waving his hand at the door and righting it's broken hinges. Saige rolled his eyes.

"Well, now you have to deal with the repercussions," he snapped.

"And those are…?" Jareth asked quietly.

"She's not to leave that bed until tomorrow morning," Saige said gathering himself up off the chair, "Which means you and she get to eat together, and sleep together. In here."

"What!" Jareth shouted jumping to his feet. "That is definitely _not _going to happen."

"It better," Saige glowered, "because if it doesn't she could…well look, just make sure you're with her twenty-four-seven until I get a chance to look at her in the morning. Understand?"

But-"

"No buts!" Saige snapped. Glaring at the King one last time, he turned and once again bestowed a charming smile upon Amber. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Saige and, obviously, I'm a doctor. Oh…_and_ Jareth's older brother."

"I'm Amber," she answered with a smile, looking from Jareth to Saige then back again, "I didn't know Jareth had a brother."

"I don't brag about it," Jareth snapped. Saige rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm his half brother. We share the same father only. My mother was one of his many…_concubines, _you understand?" He said with a shrug.

"Oh," was all Amber could manage. "Yeah I…I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't be," Saige said with a laugh, "If I wasn't a bastard child _I'd _have been the one stuck with being King. I'm quite happy with that fact as it were, unlike Jareth here who would rather he _not_ have had a brother at all."

"Shut-up!" Jareth hissed. "I have a right to feel the way I want to feel."

"As a King or as person?" Amber asked quietly. He didn't answer.

"Well," Saige said with a smile, "I need to be going now. Why don't I have your dinner sent up here for the _two _of you, on my way out?"

"No I-"

"Wonderful," Saige said with a smile cutting Jareth off mid-sentence. "I'll see you in the morning then, Amber. Jareth, don't forget. You are absolutely not allowed to leave Amber's side until I say it's okay. Got it?"

Jareth just growled in response.

"Good," Saige walked out the door and closed in roughly behind him leaving the rage-filled Goblin King and the mystified teen alone to face the on-coming storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language, possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**A/N: **No Reviews! Please, I need reviews if I'm going to know how I'm doing! Yes, I'd like it if you could be…well _gentle_. (First Fic, you understand?) But I still need some feed back. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Day 1; Dinner With The Goblin King (Part Two)**

"This is ridiculous," Jareth ranted as he paced the room, "I am the Goblin King! I should _not_ have to be babysitting some hapless child with a headache!"

"Excuse me!" Amber snapped straightening herself up against the pillows propped behind her, "Even if I _did _know what the word 'hapless' meant, I'd probably still be offended! I didn't _ask_ you to slam the door into my head!"

"And what fool would be lurking behind a _closed_ door, might I ask?" he snapped back whirling to glare down into her eyes, "You practically set yourself up for it."

"Oh, so it's my fault!" Amber growled, glaring un-afraid at the Goblin King, "Well excuse me for living!"

"No, I don't think I will," he shot back.

"Oh, you are such a-"

"Your Majesty?" Came Krista's quiet voice from the door. "I…Master Saige instructed me to bring your dinner up here, sir. Um…is that correct?"

"Unfortunately for me, yes it is," Jareth hissed, conjuring a table in the center of the room, "Just put mine there for now. I don't have much of an appetite at the present time. I'll get to it later if I feel the need."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Krista said obediently setting his food down where he asked, and handing the other plate to Amber. "Um…sir?"

"What!" He snapped.

"I…I was wondering," she said hesitantly, "I was just wondering…how long you and Miss Amber would be sharing the same room." For a moment nobody moved. Then slowly Jareth turned to face the fright-filled girl.

"What did you just say?" He whispered dangerously.

"I…I'm sorry sir," she began babbling, "It's just that…Miss Amber's servants… and she'll need clothes…I didn't know which room to…and I never meant to…I…"

"Silence!" Jareth shouted, his voice echoing through the room, "You have overstepped your bounds, girl." And with a snap of his fingers she was gone, vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Jareth!" Amber said in complete shock, "What on earth did you do that for? She was just asking a simple question. My God, Sarah was right about you. What in the hell did you do with Krista?"

"Right was she?" Jareth hissed, "Tell me then, child, what exactly was she _right _about?"

"Oh no. You're not going to go changing the subject on me," Amber said shaking her head, and sitting up, "What did you do with Krista? The poor girl, how can you be so mean to her after everything you two have…_done_?"

"Done?" Jareth said in complete confusion. "Okay, I must confess, I have no idea what you're talking about. What exactly have Krista and I…_done_ that makes my treatment of her so abominable?"

"You…you know," Amber mumbled blushing deeply. Jareth raised his eyebrows and frowned. Then sudden understanding struck him, and he couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Ahh, yes" he said with a cold laugh, "And is that _not _such a good reason for punishing her when she defies me? Although, I feel it is my duty to inform you, that such an act amongst mere _strangers_, child, is not quite so personable in the Underground. Here it is quite a common occurrence between servant and Master, let alone anyone else."

"But…but…that's…that's awful!" Amber said in complete disgust, "Oh, Jareth how can you be so cold?"

He laughed nastily, "It's not such a cold act, child. As a matter of fact, it can be rather…_hot_, if done right."

"Oh, that's gross!" Amber said in horror, "You…you…you're…Oh, you're a monster! I can't believe you could be so terrible."

"Well, _I_ don't think it was terrible…you'll have to ask _Krista_ how it was for her," Jareth said with a smirk.

"You pig!" Amber screamed as she threw a pillow as hard as she could at his head. Side stepping the oncoming object, Jareth glowered at the girl who would dare throw something at him.

"Temper, temper, child," Jareth snapped, "Now no more of this ridiculous interrogation. The relationships I have with my servants are none of your affair. So get over it, and eat your dinner."

"I still want to know what you did with Krista," Amber insisted stubbornly.

"She's visiting my Oubliette at the moment," Jareth said with a shrug, "I'll let her out later…if I remember."

"Why do you act like such a heartless bastard?" Amber asked conversationally as she began eating her meal.

"I _am _a heartless bastard," Jareth said shrugging and sinking down into a chair, "But I'm a Goblin King, I can't afford to have a heart."

"Whatever," Amber said ungraciously, as she shoveled a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, "You're right, it really _is_ none of my business. But just to let you know, I don't believe you. Everyone has a heart."

"I don't," he argued.

"Oh?" Amber said setting aside her now empty plate and raising her eyes to meet the defiant King's, "Then what were those songs for? I'm not stupid you know. I know you were in love with the girl you wrote them for. You were in love with _Sarah_."

"I wasn't," Jareth said flatly, "For your information, I wrote those songs _long _before I ever laid eyes on you cousin."

"Either way," Amber said with a wave of her hand, "You still sang them for her, didn't you? Even though you deny it, you _were_ in love with her."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jareth snapped, glowering at her in anger and swiping away her empty plate, "Now shall you go to sleep voluntarily, or do I have to help you with that as well?"

"Hmm," Amber said with a slight smile, "Well that depends. Does that method involve any more opening doors? 'Cause I think I'll pass if it does, I might not be able to survive a second time."

"That would certainly save us all a lot of time and energy, now wouldn't it?" Jareth growled, "Now _go to **sleep**_!"

"Yes your _Majesty_," Amber mocked with a laugh, lying down against the soft pillows and closing her eyes. Within seconds she was sound asleep, her breathing soft and even as she sank into her enchanted dreams. Jareth took the time to glare down at her with a mixture of startled amusement and anger playing about his eyes. Not even _Sarah_ had the capacity to piss him off quite like this girl did. This girl…Amber? Was that her name? Jareth shrugged and made a mental note to ask her later.

Sighing heavily, he conjured a crystal in mid air and stared into its misty depths. The servant girl Krista was scurrying about in the Oubliette trying to find the way out. Jareth couldn't help but smirk slightly at this; he had gotten rid of _that_ old exit long ago. Right after Sarah…

"Release her!" He said angrily with a snap of his fingers and watched as the girl materialized before him. Whimpering she fell to her knees in a sort of pleading-bow as she began to ramble in explanation of her actions.

"Silence!" Jareth snapped, glancing over at the bed to make sure the sleeping girl hadn't awoken, before turning back to glare at the now sobbing servant. "I will let your foolish actions go unpunished this one time. Defy me again, and you'll find yourself head first into the Bog before you can say 'oops'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," the girl said quickly bowing her head in respect.

"Good," Jareth said allowing his temper to fade, "Go about your duties then. And do not disturb me."

"Yes, sir," Krista said with a relieved sigh as she escaped into the hall.

Jareth sighed and shook his head, as he plopped back down into his chair. He was getting too soft. He knew years ago he wouldn't have even _considered_ letting her out, after all she _had _defied him. But now…? Now he just couldn't seem to manage it. Having her die because of him…well, it just felt wrong. And that bothered him. He was the Goblin King; _nothing_ he ever did was to be considered wrong. But it was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry this is such a short chapter…but I don't know what you guys are thinking! Okay, okay, here's the deal. I'm having extreme writer's block! But…you know the lack of reviews isn't helping! Please, please, please, _please_, review! I need to know if this is a waste of my time or not. Oh, real quick…

**Anij:** Thank you soooo much for your review! You're the only one who said anything! In all actuality I'm getting kind of nervous about it…but thanks again for the review. I wonder who will win in the battle of wills; Jareth or Amber? Hmm…I don't know….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language, possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**A/N**: Yay, I'm back! Okay so the reviews have gotten a little better, but I still need more! Thanks to all who reviewed (See bottom for specifics) and I'm still waiting for more!

Oh, by the way, when you see it means a switch in perspectives. (Sarah's dealings or Amber's…)

Chapter 4: Day 2; Sarah's Journey and Amber's choice 

"Oh, Jareth I hate you!" Sarah screamed as she rounded a corner for the sixth time and faced yet another dead-end. She had already wasted a whole day trying to figure out how to get _in _to the Labyrinth and now…she was completely lost. So far nothing was the same as it had been a year ago, and she was beginning to get pissed.

"You really shouldn't blame Jareth, my love. After all it was not _he_ that wished his cousin away. And neither was it he who constructed the glorious art form in which you are now wandering," came a silky voice from above her.

Sarah jerked her gaze skyward to glare at the amused man who now sat upon one of the stone walls surrounding her, and gasped. He…he looked like Jareth. His midnight black hair was blowing casually in the breeze, and his sparkling green eyes stared down at her with a mixture of amusement and contempt.

"Who…" Sarah began in shock, "Who the hell are you?"

The man laughed, "Why, my love, I am hurt. You do not recognize your _King_ when you see him? That seems to be an act of defiance if you ask _my_ opinion."

"You…" Sarah said in bewilderment, "You're not Jareth."

"Indeed I am not," then man said, the smile melting from his face, "And I will thank you never to speak that name in reference to _me_ again."

"But…" Sarah said shaking her head in confusion, "_Jareth _is the Goblin King, he…oh…you…you must be Kira, then?"

"Ha," Kira laughed tipping his head back in amusement, "You're rather slow on the up take, aren't you my love? I can't believe, honestly, that my cousin chose such a shallow girl like you for his love," his smile suddenly became dangerous, "Your cousin is a sweet girl, though. And she was much faster at figuring out my identity, anyway. I do wonder though, what will my cousin do with such a child when the thirteen days are up and he no longer has…_power_ over her?"

"Wh…what?" Sarah looked lost, "Jareth said that…she'll disappear."

"Well those are the rules," Kira said nodding slightly in thought, "but since Jareth lost rule over the Labyrinth, the rules are _mine_ to tamper with. Perhaps…perhaps I shall not let that girl go. Perhaps I'll take her…and keep her for my own."

"You…you leave my cousin alone!" Sarah shouted suddenly understanding the hidden threat hidden within Kira's words. If she didn't beat the Labyrinth in thirteen - no twelve –days, Amber would be taken away by this…_monster_.

Kira laughed in delight as she shouted, "Oh dear me, what a _temper_ you have. But you need not worry, my love. I would do _nothing_ to harm your cousin. No, that wouldn't be very nice now would it?" Sarah glared at him.

"But in all seriousness," Kira said dropping down from the wall with a quick leap, "I did not come here to discuss your cousin's future. No…I actually came to help you."

"Oh?" Sarah snapped suspiciously.

"Yes," Kira answered with a charming smile, "It had come to my attention that you have been lost within this maze for going on twenty four hours now. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, so?" Sarah said with a shrug.

"Well you must be quite tired then," Kira said leaning his back against the wall, "and probably hungry at that."

"And?" Sarah said, eyebrows raised in question. Kira smiled and formed a crystal in mid air. Tossing it to her Sarah instinctively caught the object, and found that as it touched her hand it was no longer a round crystal but a smooth fruit. A peach to be exact.

"I don't want it," Sarah snapped tossing it back to him. Kira laughed and caught it with a shrug.

"If you feel like starving yourself," Kira sighed, "I guess there will be no one to come to you poor cousin's rescue, after all. Oh well, the better for me, right?" He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Sarah called out after him. He paused and glanced behind him with a slight smirk.

"Changed your mind, have you love?"

"I…" she began hesitantly, "Does…does it have to be a peach?" Again Kira laughed. Throwing the object over his shoulder he watched as Sarah once again caught it. This time it was an apple.

"Enjoy it, love," Kira called out as he faded from view, "That _is_, after all, the energy base you are going to need if you attempt to best my Labyrinth." Sigh, "Such a pity."

Sarah stared after him and then down at the apple. Sighing, she closed her fist around it and began walking once more. She'd eat it later, and only if she absolutely _had_ to.

"Stop!" Amber called out in her sleep, "Oh, no please stop!"

Jareth jerked awake at the sound of the girl's ragged breathing. Standing, he drew near to the bed and glanced down into the terror filled face that was twisting in sleep.

"No," she moaned, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry…I tried…please…mama make him stop…I tried my best, mommy, I'm sorry! Please…make him stop…"

"That's enough, child," Jareth ordered harshly, looming over the sleep entranced girl and seizing her shoulders roughly, "Open your eyes this instant! I order you to wake up now!"

Amber sat bolt upright with a terrified scream. Jerking herself out of Jareth's grip she squeaked in protest as he attempted to subdue her. Breathing hard Jareth gave up and sat down on the edge of the bed and glared at the now squealing girl.

"Get a hold of yourself," he snapped, "You're going to wake the whole damn castle with all that squawking!" Amber glanced up at him and took several deep breaths to calm her now pounding heart. Everything around her seemed to be spinning and she waited several moments before replying allowing the world time to right itself.

"Just had a nightmare," she explained lying back down and turning away from him in the dark so he wouldn't see the wild look in her eyes, "No big deal. Sorry I woke you."

Jareth watched her silently for a moment before speaking, "Who…who did you want your mother to protect you from?"

For a long moment Amber said nothing. Then softly she answered, "My father."

Jareth didn't say anything else. He simply rose and went back to his chair beside the window. They spent the rest of the night in silence, though neither of them slept again.

"Miss?" Krista called hesitantly through the door, as though afraid to open it. Amber couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come in, Krista," she said with a slight laugh. Krista opened the door carefully and entered with a tray of food.

"Lord Saige will be up shortly, Miss," she said politely as she set the food down in front of Amber, "He wants you to stay in bed until he has a chance to look at your head again. And His Majesty insists you eat your fill before hand."

"Oh," Amber sighed, "Right." Glancing at the plate before her she tried hard not to grimace.

"Is something the matter, Miss?" Krista asked, worry evident in her tome.

"Oh no," Amber said laughing lightly, "I've just never been much of a breakfast person. But this looks fine, I'm sure I can manage it this once. Thank you." Krista nodded and hurried out the door. The moment she was gone, Amber pushed the plate away in disgust and stood.

"I hate toast," she mumbled as she walked to the garbage and disposed of the mess on her plate. Setting the plate down, she smiled at her accomplishment. Even though it was a small consolation, she enjoyed thinking that she had beaten the King at _something._

Nodding in satisfaction she made her way back to her bed, but paused as she passed the door. Biting her lip in thought she glanced at the clock and came to a split second decision. She had waited her whole life to be taken away from her pain, and now she had. She most definitely was _not_ going to waste it. Grabbing a robe from her closet she slipped into it then out into the hall. Frowning at the gray stone all around her she made her way down the center stopping every now and then to glance into the rooms.

One room in particular got her attention the moment she glanced within. At first it appeared only to be a library, but upon closer inspection she came to realize this was definitely no _ordinary _library. For starters, the books in which it held were not storybooks but journals. Diaries. The Goblin _King's_ diaries. And almost all of them had Sarah's face drawn across the cover.

Not being able to resist, Amber picked one of the books up off of a desk in the center of the room. Glancing down at the cover she gasped as a new face greeted her eyes. It was her own.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

Amber whirled around to face the enraged figure before her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know, another short chapter…sorry! I've been under so much stress lately. Anyway I thought this would be a pretty good place to end it. Oh and if you've read this far, I would really, really, really, _really,_ like it if you would review! Please, I need something to keep me going!

**Anij: **So…would you trust Kira? Heh, anyway thanks so much for your continuing support! It means a lot! Hope to hear from you again!

**notwritten: **Thanks for the review! I promise, I'll try my best not to give up! And thank you again for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language (Big F word count!) possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**A/N**: Okay, I don't think I have to say this but…**REVIEW!** Please if you're reading this right now, review it for me! I'm going insane over here from the lack of reviews. And thanks so much to those of you who did! (Again specifics at the bottom)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE…PLEASE READ: I have a question. Who do you think Sarah should end up with? When I started this fic I was planning on it being Saige… but now I kind of like Kira too. What do you guys think? Review and tell me okay? I'll wait for exactly one week before I update to give you guys time to answer me, 'kay?**

Chapter 5: Day 2 Part 2: Saige's Choice 

"I…" Amber began, backing up against the desk in surprise, "Um…hello. I'm… how…how are you this morning?"

"What-do-you-think-you're-doing!" Jareth shouted, his temper rising at an extraordinarily fast rate. "This room is strictly off limits!"

"Well no one told me that," Amber snapped her anger getting the better of her, "And what's the big deal anyway? It's just a room…filled with journals…with Sarah's picture on the covers…except for this one," Amber paused considering Jareth's enraged profile, "Wow, I think I should shut-up now."

"That would be a good idea," Jareth hissed between clenched teeth. "Give me that book. Now!"

"Okay, okay," Amber said shaking her head, "Here, catch!" With that she tossed the book into the air and watched as it magically flew into his grasp.

"You have," Jareth began, his eyes glowing in anger, "five seconds to get out of this room and away from _me_! Five."

"You don't have a right to order me around!" Amber said angrily as he held up his hand to count off the seconds.

"Four."

"Come on Jareth," She mumbled with a nervous laugh, "It's not that big of a deal. Let's…let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Three."

"I'm not a child!" Amber snapped her pride the only thing preventing her from bolting, "That counting thing stopped working when I was seven."

"Two."

"You wouldn't do anything," Amber stated firmly, "You…you're just blowing hot air. So…stop it, okay?"

"One." Amber didn't move. Jareth did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my God, I'm so hungry!" Sarah shouted to the sky as she made her way through the maze. In her coat pocket the apple Kira had given her remained, but she still hesitated to touch it. She barely new Kira, could she really trust something he gave her?

"And to whom, may I ask, are you speaking my dear?" Came an amused voice behind her. Spinning around in fright, Sarah gazed down at the smiling man before her. He was sitting serenely upon the ground leaning back against a tree. His short dark light brown hair hung into his eyes, and his smile was gentle and at ease.

"And who are you?" Sarah asked, getting fed up with these surprise visits from people she didn't know, "Another one of Jareth's cousins?"

The man before her let out a bark of laughter that didn't seem to fit his smiling eyes, "No, no, my dear. I am…Saige."

"Just Saige?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just Saige," he said with a chuckle, "And you, I am assuming, must be the infamous Sarah. Welcome to the Labyrinth…again."

"Yeah," she said flatly, eyeing him in suspicion, "So…what the hell do you want?

"Oh, that's not very nice," Saige pouted in amusement, "Actually I came because I thought you might want an update on how your cousin is fairing."

"Amber?" Sarah gasped in excitement and worry, "How is she? Jareth hasn't… _done_ anything to her has he?" For some reason the man thought this was the funniest statement in the world. He burst out laughing, grabbing his ribs in mirth as he attempted to right himself.

"No, my dear," he choked, "No he hasn't…_done_ anything. Ha…now I _definitely _know you're related."

"Huh?" Sarah asked blankly as Saige calmed his laughter.

"Nothing, nothing," he said wiping tears of mirth away from his eyes, "Never mind. Yes, your cousin is quite all right. Though she does suffer from a mild concussion."

"A concussion?" Sarah said in fury, "What the hell did the bastard do? Hit her?"

"With a door, actually," Saige said with a smile watching as Sarah's face grew in animosity. "Calm yourself, my dear. I assure you it was not on purpose. I believe she was lurking behind a door, when our dear King decided to make one of him…_famous_ entrances. She is resting at the moment. His Majesty's orders."

Sarah snorted, "Don't count on it. Amber wouldn't listen to _anyone _who gave her an order. Even if you ordered her not to…to jump off a _bridge_. She'd do it anyway just to prove the she could."

"Ahh," Saige said tipping his head back with a laugh, "She's quite a determined young girl isn't she? Well…I think that's _exactly _what Jareth needs at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Give it time, my dear," Saige said quietly with a pointed look around them, "and I'm sure you'll understand what I mean. _Everyone _will soon enough. After all, everything eventually tells it's own story, doesn't it? All problems inevitably…_solve _themselves."

"This Labyrinth won't solve itself!" Sarah said angrily, glaring at the smiling man before her, "It didn't the last time I was here either. _I _actually had to _work_ to solve it."

"Ahh, my dear Sarah," Saige laughed shaking his head in amusement, "You _are_ still a child in so many different ways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped in annoyance.

"It means, my dear, that you are over emphasizing you're past conquest," Saige said gently as though trying to soften the blow, "You did not _solve_ the Labyrinth, child. Nor did you conquer it. You traveled through its depths, you spoke to it's creatures, and you ventured through it's mysteries. But…you did _not _beat it. You cannot beat something that doesn't exist, child. And though to me, to Jareth, to all the Goblins here, this place is quite real, you're childish dreams and fantasies would not allow you to accept the existence of something you were told could not exist. I'm sorry to tell you this…but you are _far_ to conceited for your own good."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but Saige cut her off with a wave of his hand and continued.

"You told of your experiences here," he said softly, "But you did not tell of the wonders you encountered. You told of how you bested the Goblin King, but you said nothing of _your_ love for him. You bragged about your capabilities, but did you mention the friends that helped you through? Did you ever tell your little cousin, the one who is stuck now within the very heart of this Labyrinth, that you were quite tempted to forget everything and run away with Jareth? Did you acknowledge the fact that you almost lost? No…you did not. And _that_, my dear girl, is why the Labyrinth is this time _not _letting you through."

"I…I don't understand," Sarah said in confusion, "That…I never…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't Sarah," Saige said with a smile, "But…it's _never_ to late to learn." Rising, he stretched out his aching muscles and smiled down at the lost girl.

"Don't try to hard, my dear," he said as he walked away, "but I do wish you'd think about what I've said. Jareth does not wish to harm you cousin, but I'm afraid if you don't come to terms with what I've told you here today, he'll have no choice. You only have eleven…eleven in a half more days. Don't screw this up."

And with that he was gone, vanished in a whirl of glitter and smoke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber barely had time to duck before the crystal shattered…right where her head had been moments before. Crying out in shock, she held perfectly still as the broken pieces rained down upon her form crouched behind the desk. Flinching slightly, she felt a piece tear into her cheek and another her shoulder. Waiting angrily for the down pore of glass to dispense, she glared furiously at the enraged Goblin King.

"My God, Jareth!" She snapped brushing fragments of glass from within the folds of her dress as she stood, "Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Get…out…of…my…ROOM!" He shouted preparing to throw another crystal.

"You…you're…room?" Amber said in astonishment, "This…this is your _room?_ Like as in where you…_sleep_."

"That among other things," Jareth couldn't help adding with a sneer.

"Oh…" Amber said eyes wide, "Oh, _that's_ why you…I see. Okay, I…I guess I'll leave then."

"I told you to…_What_?" Jareth said in amazement lowering his arm.

"Well," Amber said with a shrug making her way towards the door, "I _still_ think you were overreacting. And I definitely don't think trying to _kill_ me was called for…but I can see now why you got upset. So…I forgive you for being such an asshole."

"You…you _forgive_ me?" He snapped his anger rising again, "_You_ forgive _me_? How _dare _you…_you're_ the one who…I can't believe you…oh…just…just get out!"

"Bet that was easy for you to say," Amber snickered as she slipped out the door. Slamming it quickly behind her, she heard the unmistakable sound of another crystal shattering. Rolling her eyes she glanced around and tried to figure out where the hell she was.

"Lost your way, have you love?" Came an amused voice behind her. Turning Amber came face to face with none other then Kira, the Goblin King's slightly senile cousin.

"Nope, nothing of the sort actually," Amber laughed as she nervously backed away, "I was just…out for a walk is all. But, I should be heading back though so-"

"If you're looking for your room," Kira said with a highly amused smile, "Then you're going in the entirely wrong direction."

"But that's the way I-"

"You can't take anything in the Underground for granted, love," he said tipping his head slightly to get a better look into her flustered eyes, "But, have no fear, _I_ will always be near by, ready to right any misunderstood wrongs."

"Uh-huh," Amber said slowly, "Well, I'm going to do us both a favor, and not even _try _to understand what you just said."

Kira let out a bark of laughter that made Amber jump, "You're a funny girl, love. I really _will_ be sorry when I have to kill you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Gee thanks," she said with a forced laugh as she continued to scoot away from him down the hall, "Now, I really must be-"

"Oh, come now, what's the hurry?" He asked with a lazy smile as he pursued her slowly down the hall, "I thought you and I could spend some time…getting to _know_ one another."

"That's okay," she said with a nervous laugh, "I'm…kind of busy right now. The head thing, you know? So I really do have to be going…"

Kira ignored her protests as he continued to advance towards her, loving the frightened look that crossed her face.

"Now wait just a minute!" Amber snapped suddenly stomping her foot in frustration. Kira froze in surprise, "What in the hell _is it_ with your family? First I get accosted by you seconds after I first arrive. Then Jareth smacks me in head with a door and attempts to _kill_ me with a crystal. Now you again? What in the hell is _wrong_ with you people?"

"It comes with the job description I believe," Saige said appearing behind her, "Don't let it bother you too much, my dear. They've never been around _civilized_ folk, you understand?"

"Ha," Kira laughed leaning back against the wall, "And _you_ have? Yeah, we all believe _that_ now, don't we? You, the bastard child of a king…around civilized folk? Don't make me laugh."

"Jealous much, Kira?" Saige asked with a resolute smile plastered upon his face, "I know you wish you had my stunning intellect, or were at least half as good looking as I am, but really man…_jealousy_ is not becoming."

"You shut you're fucking mouth!" Kira snapped rearing off the wall, and stepping threateningly toward Saige, who barely seemed to realize he was still there as he turned to look down upon Amber.

Frowning he touched the cut on her face with a slight twinge of anger, "What happened now, my dear? Was this Goblin King 1, or Goblin King 2's fault?"

"One I think," Amber said with a slight smile, "If you're speaking of Jareth, that is."

"Yes, that's what I suspected," Saige muttered shaking his head, "I sensed him loosing his temper again and returned as soon as I could. Obviously not soon enough, I see."

"I am not Goblin King 2!" Kira hissed as he glared at the figures before him, both of which were pretending he wasn't there.

"How'd he do this?" Saige asked gesturing to her cut once again.

"He threw a crystal at my head," Amber said with a laugh, staring at Saige's horrified face, "Oh, it's not such a big deal. I ducked before it could make contact. This was just from one of the pieces that fell."

"I'm probably going to regret asking this," Saige said with a sigh, "But _why_ exactly did my brother feel the need to do this?"

"He probably got tired of her _shouting_ at him all the time," Kira said with a laugh. Neither of them seemed to hear him

"I…uh" Amber began, shifting uncomfortably under Saige's gaze, "I _accidentally _found his room. Mind you, I didn't _know_ it was his room. I mean there was no bed or anything…I thought it was a library…"

Saige chuckled at this, "Yes, he does so love those journals of his, doesn't he?"

"You've been in there before?" Amber asked in amazement.

"Yes," Saige said with a shrug, "And like you it was quite by accident."

"Me too," Kira cut in, with a nasty chuckle, "but _I_ didn't get a crystal thrown at my head, did I?"

"Does he still write in those journals?" Amber asked, still ignoring Kira's interruption.

"I'm not sure," Saige said with a shrug, "Though I did notice he seemed to be making more frequent visits there since your arrival. I wonder if _that_ could bare any significance to his intense overreaction at finding you inside of his room…"

Amber flushed slightly remembering the cover of the book _she_ had picked up. It _had _been her picture, hadn't it? Probably plotting her murder, she mused silently thinking about the exploding crystal above her head. Obviously the man despised her, but…did he really have to be so damn infuriating?

"I doubt it," Kira said loudly answering Saige's question, "It's probably because his precious Sarah is back. He's been pining after her for so long…he probably thinks he's got another chance with her."

"Shut the fuck up, Kira," Saige snapped, enraged that his cousin had ruined the moment he had been setting up.

"Ohhh, _Saige_ said a naughty word," Kira cackled in glee, "Someone call an ambulance, I think I'm about to have a heart attack!"

"Good," Saige and Amber said in unison, causing Kira to laugh even harder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was pissed. How dare that stupid girl enter his room uninvited? How dare she call him an asshole, and then say she forgave him for it? How fucking dare she?

Glaring at the smashed glass upon the floor, he quickly swiped his hand through the air above and watched as it disappeared. Sighing he plopped down into a chair by the window and glared out into the morning air. Damn girl, he thought murderously, making him lose control like that. He hated it when people got the better of him. But that girl…God everything about her just pissed him off! Every time he saw her he wanted to ring her fucking neck. She could just be so damn…_infuriating_!

But…that didn't stop the slight stab of guilt he received when he thought about what he had done. It _was _really, very dangerous. He could have seriously hurt her had she not ducked when she did. Running his hands through his hair he shook his head in anger. He should _not _be feeling bad over this. It wasn't his fault, damn it! He had given her a chance, hadn't he? _She_ was the only one to blame for letting her pride get the best of her.

Staring in determination out the window, Jareth went over his plan again. Simple, he had eleven more days in which to put it into action. And if everything worked out the way he hoped it would, Sarah and Amber would know _exactly_ what it was like to be alone. All he had to do…was wait.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OMG, I am sooooooo tired! I have been working non-stop day in and day out, with school, and writing and chores and…I'm about to crack! But, uh…thanks for reading. **And do not forget to read the Important Notice at the top of this chapter!**

**Meggie**: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the update! And don't forget to review and tell me whom you think Sarah should end up with!

**Lauriepprincessofdarkness: **I shall continue! Promise! And thank you very, very much for your review! Don't forget the Important Notice!

**Nile**: I…shall…not…give…up! Lol, thank you for your review, it means a lot! Again, don't' forget the Important Notice!

**N. Beresford:** Thank you for the review! I will continue, I swear! And again don't' forget the Important Notice. (Hmm, I think I've heard that before…LOL)

**Devilgoddess**: Thank you very much, Sophie! Heh, guess I'll see you in French later. But, don't forget the Important Notice!

**Follow.the.Path: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're so sweet! I would _love _a little constructive criticism. (And I tried my best to make this chapter a long one) Please don't forget the Important Notice at the beginning, okay?

**Anij**: Always, always, _always_ a pleasure to hear from you! Thanks again for your awesome reviews, and I would really love to hear whom you think Sarah should end up with. Thanks!

**To all my readers: DO NOT FORGET THE IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE TOP! **I really need your advice or I'll just have to guess what you guys want to see!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language (Big F word count!) possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**Author's Note**: **Okay the results are in! And the winner is**…get ready for this…(Takes a deep breath)…Kira! No, I'm totally serious. I had all my reviewers but _one_ tell me Sarah should end up with Kira! I was pretty surprised actually. Oh well, if that's what my readers want…we'll see how it goes. Thanks for your support!

**Backup Author's note**: I'm going on Vacation! So I don't know when the next update will be. But I'm trying to make a few arrangements to get myself a computer. Thanks for all the support guys!

**Chapter 6: Day 3; Kira's Plan and Sarah's Dream**

"I hate my life," Sarah sighed in exasperation as she awoke the next morning to the sound of approaching thunder. Not thirty seconds later the sky opened up and she found herself soaked to the bone in freezing cold rain.

'This has _got _to be Jareth's fault,' she mused silently, as she attempted to shield her face from the piercing wind, 'He's probably got his own built in weather machine or something, and is using it to torture me.'

Frowning, Sarah pushed herself to her feet and attempted to once again engage in the journey of the day before. She had gone barely two steps before the cramps in her stomach forced her to pause and lean against the wall in hunger. Moaning she felt once again in her pocket and clutched at the apple Kira had given her. She wasn't going to be able to ignore her pangs for very much longer. But how was she supposed to trust someone who was related to the devious Goblin King?

"Oh God, I'm going to starve to death," she cried out in anger staring up at the black sky. "Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"Well I'm no expert," came an amused voice behind her, "But it _could_ have something to do with the fact that you can't seem to stop wishing people away."

"Hoggle!" Sarah screamed in joy as she threw her arms around her friend in joy, "Oh I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?"

"All right," Hoggle allowed with a shrug, "Actually a great deal better now that Kira has taken Jareth's place."

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion. "But…but…Jareth was always…"

"Always what?" Hoggle asked with a pointed glare, "Always threatening people? Always stealing away children? Always making innocent young girls run this horrid Labyrinth?"

"Well…yes but…" Sarah stuttered in confusion. Since when did Hoggle speak that way about Jareth? The last time she had seen him, he had been terrified of saying _anything_ against his king.

"Things change Sarah," Hoggle said simply placing a comforting hand on her own, "Kira may be a bit…"

"Insane," Sarah supplied helpfully.

"…_Eccentric_," Hoggle continued ignoring her interruption, "But he is generally a good king. At least he _tries_ to help out, which is more then I can say for Jareth anyway."

"I…I guess," Sarah muttered turning away. The suddenly she jumped and turned back, "Oh I almost forgot! Hoggle, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving and all I have is this apple…but I don't know if I should…well…"

"Here," Hoggle said handing over a small round fruit, that appeared to be a tangerine, "It's all I have on me now, but you go ahead and eat it and I'll run back and get us something else too. Okay?"

"Okay," Sarah agreed sitting back against the wall and watching as her friend disappeared once again inside the maze. Smiling she bit into the fruit and allowed the bitter tasting juice to flow into her mouth and down her throat…wait! Bitter? That wasn't how it was supposed to taste…though it did seem oddly…_familiar_…

'Oh, _shit_…' was Sarah's last conscious thought before the dizziness overcame her, and she was swept away into a world of her own making…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Did she eat it?" Kira asked his servant with a conniving smirk.

"Yes, sir," 'Hoggle' said as his figure began to morph, and a tiny shape-shifting goblin appeared. "I watched from within the trees. I'm sure of it."

"Good," Kira said dismissing the goblin with a wave of his hand. Smiling slightly he turned to stare thoughtfully into his cousin's crystal mirror. Sure enough he could just begin to make out Sarah's figure as the fantasy began to take root inside of her mind.

"That's it, my love," Kira whispered seductively as the mirror began to shimmer with life. It was the ballroom. The same ballroom in which she and Jareth had danced a year before.

"You could have had this much sooner, you know. All you had to do was eat the apple…oh well. What's that saying again? 'The longer the wait, the sweeter the prize,' I believe," he laughed coolly. Smirking at the look of wonderment that crossed Sarah's face as she looked around her, he slowly stepped forward and placed his hands upon the cool glass.

"Show me your dreams, Sarah," he whispered as his body fell gracefully forward into another silly girl's fantasy…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jareth!" Amber screamed in fury as she tore through the halls in search of the Goblin King. "Jareth! Where the hell are you? _Jareth_!"

"What in the bloody hell are you screeching about?" Jareth hissed as he threw open the library door and stalked out into the girl's path.

"What's up with locking me in my room?" Amber demanded pointing an accusatory finger at his chest, "How _dare_ you? I went to go to the freakin' _bathroom_ last night and the servants informed me that you ordered my door to be shut and locked! What right do you have to _do _that?"

"Every right!" Jareth snarled back glaring down at the furious girl before him, "This is my castle! If I want to lock you in your room for the _entire_ day I will! And you will not question me about it!"

"The hell I won't!" She snapped stamping her foot in anger, "I didn't ask to be brought here, did I? So you have no _right_…you bloody lunatic…I'm going to…you can't just…oh you make me so _mad_!"

"'_Bet that was easy for you to say,' _" Jareth mimicked with a cool laugh. "Just consider this payback for snooping through my room."

"Oh you stupid-"

"Now, now, that's quite enough of that," said a disapproving Saige from the staircase, "You two are going to wake the whole castle if you don't stop this useless bickering. Can't both of you just…be _quiet_?"

"Tell _her_ to stop nosing around my castle and I'll consider it!" Jareth hissed still glaring daggers at Amber.

"And tell _him_ to stop locking me in my _room_ at night and I might be persuaded to stop yelling. At least until he does something incredibly _stupid_ again. Then there'll probably be peace for…oh say about three minutes?" Amber sneered pacing angrily back and forth.

"Oh, go die!" Jareth snapped.

"You first!" Amber countered.

"That is enough!" Saige shouted, stepping in between the two enraged figures. "You are both _out of your minds_! Look, Jareth _you_ will stop locking Amber in her room. And Amber, _you_ will stop snooping around Jareth's castle. Got it?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Oh God, why the hell do I bother?" Saige said with a heavy sigh as he walked away dejectedly.

"Now see what you've done?" Amber snapped frowning at Saige's retreating form.

"What _I've_ done?" Jareth snapped shaking his head, "I'm not the one who started this! If you would have just minded your own business-"

"I told you I was sorry!" Amber said in exasperation, "I didn't know it was your _room_, for God's sake! Give me a break! It was _so_ not my fault."

"Was to!" Jareth hissed, "All you had to do was stay _put_! I _told_ you to stay in your room until Saige could look at your head. What if something had happened, huh? What would you have done then? You could have been _hurt_!"

For a long moment neither of them moved. Jareth looked horrified at the fact that he had actually _revealed_ his ulterior motives, and Amber was just staring at him in shock.

"You…" she began hesitantly, "You…were _worried _about me?"

"No," Jareth said quickly, "No, I just meant that…well if anything happened to you there goes my leverage on Sarah. That's all. Really." Amber just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh you can't fool me," she smiled making her way back to the staircase, "It's okay to care about people you know. It's sweet." She threw him a bright smile as she continued up the stairs. Then, at the top, she paused and turned back for a moment.

"But don't even _think_ about locking me in tonight," she warned darkly, "You do and you'll regret it. For a _very_ long time." Pause. "Bye!" She climbed the rest of the steps and disappeared from view.

Jareth sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and contemplated taking a long nap sometime that afternoon. After all, it sounded like he was going to be up for a while that coming night. God, that girl's voice _did_ carry…especially when she was angry. And he had a feeling she was going to be beyond mad when she found out he had absolutely _no_ intention of canceling her lockdown order.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yay, an update! Granted it's very short…but at least it's here. I'm really sorry, but honestly I don't have that good of a reason. Mostly it's just because my obsession over David Bowie has sky rocketed and I've spent nearly all of my time searching the Internet for music videos. But I'll stop now. (Probably because I think I've seen everything there is to see…but at least I'm back!) Anyway, don't expect another update _too_ soon though. I'm going on vacation for a couple weeks. I'll _try_ to write while I'm away but I'm not promising anything. Sorry…

**SarahtheFey:** Hey, thanks for the review. How's your spring break going? Ours is this coming week. (Hence I'm going on vacation) Anyway, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the update!

**Meggie:** I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for helping me out with the whole Sarah/Kira/Saige thing! Your review was definitely needed. Hope to hear from you again!

**Devilgoddess:** Ha, good point! Saige probably would be a little too…_nice _to Sarah! Thanks for telling me! (Hey, see you in class…)

**LadyAlira:** Thank you! I agree Amber and Jareth are perfect together! Thanks for your opinion on Sarah and Kira and I hope you like this chapter.

**Brf526:** I'm so sorry! Believe it or not you are the _only _one who wanted Saige and Sarah together. (I know how you feel…Kira was originally meant to be that sort of creep…but his character sort of morphed along the way…) I hope this won't ruin the story for you! Review and let me know! Thanks!

**Anij:** So what do you think Kira's planning for Sarah? I wonder…Anyway, thanks for your support and let me know what you think of this update. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Between the Stars

**Author**: Etsuki-chan

**Warnings**: Rated M for language (Big F word count!!!) possible violence, and possible mature content. (Possibility of attempted rape) I'll let you know before hand, 'kay?

**Disclaimer**: Honestly, if I owned the Labyrinth do you think it would have ended the way it did? (I don't own the Labyrinth…_obviously_)

**A/N**: Um…don't hurt me? lol, I'm really sorry guys, I've had a lot of things to deal with in my life lately. I know it's been a while, but I'm back. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter…let me know?

Chapter 7: Kira's Surprise and Jareth's Kiss

"Jareth! I am going to _kill_ you!" Amber screamed into the night. Jareth sighed and shook his head in exasperation. How long could that girl _possibly_ keep shouting like that?

"Damn brat, shut-up!" He scowled and launched a crystal at the door.

"All you have to do is unlock her _door_, Jareth," Saige said with an amused glance at the broken glass now scattered across the marble floor, "You only have your own damn pride to thank for this."

"This, is not my fault," Jareth denied vehemently, sinking into a chair nearest the window, "If that girl would just mind her own business…"

"Please, brother, get over yourself," Saige said with a laugh, "You're not exactly perfect yourself, you know?"

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Jareth snapped glaring at his brother in disgust.

"My own," Saige said with a shrug, leaning back against the wall, "And for my own _sanity_, I wish you would just unlock her door."

"No!" Jareth hissed stubbornly.

"Fine then," Saige said, pushing away from the wall and making his way to the door, "It's not going to affect me. At least _I_ have another home to go to. You, on the other hand, dear brother, get to spend _all night_ here with the screaming wildcat. I'm sure you'll be deaf by morning."

"Go die!" Jareth snapped as Saige disappeared into the hallway. "I can deal with this! I'm the Goblin King, I can deal with _anything_." The only answer he received was another piercing scream from Amber's room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kira was expecting the glitter. He was prepared for the music that filled the ballroom, and he had no doubt about the dancers that filled the hall. What he had _not_ been expecting, however, was to see Sarah in the arms of his cousin. How Jareth had managed to stay within this girl's dreams for so long, he had no idea, but he intended to find out. As soon as she remembered what she was looking for, as soon as she went for the chair to break the glass, he would be there. He would stop history from repeating itself, and he would defeat Jareth once and for all. He would show everyone who the _real_ Goblin King was.

Gliding between the twirling figures, he made his way towards his dancing victims and waited for the moment to strike.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saige was infuriated. No matter how much he pushed he couldn't break through the concrete wall Jareth had built around his heart. And Amber…she wasn't helping. If she would just slow down, stop her selfish caterwauling, she would be able to see Jareth was only trying to protect her. Well…that's how he saw it anyway. And Saige did not envy the man that tried to convince him differently.

Sighing, Saige made his way towards the screams issuing from up the steps. Unbeknownst to Jareth of course, who was still sulking in the basement, thinking himself now alone in the castle. Saige has every intention of attempting to talk sense into Amber…though he really doubted it would have any affect on the current situation.

He reached the door in no time, much to his disappointment. Part of him had hoped, maybe even expected, something (Kira) to have stopped him by now. The absence of Kira, who would normally have been playing guard-dog to his prisoner, could only mean one thing. He was up to something devious. With a sinking heart Saige paused before Amber's door and weighed his options. He could talk with Amber, try and get her to see reason, and hope that would have some positive effect on the situation. Or, he could track down Kira and see what the demon was up to.

He hated Kira. Hated chasing him down and stopping his half-baked attempts at over-throwing Jareth. He would much rather try and hold a conversation with the screaming wildcat bent on Jareth's murder. Sighing, he turned and made his way back down the staircase. It would figure the right thing to do, would of course, be the one he loathed entirely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kira had every intention of throwing Sarah's dreams straight into hell. What better way to throw her off in her quest to defeat the Labyrinth? That, and of course, it would earn him his thrown, wouldn't it? Jareth would not be able to stand much of a chance if there was no Sarah to solve the Labyrinth, and therefore cousin to remain quite…living.

Watching from the shadows, Kira made quite the effort to hold in his distain at the sight of his cousin's love-sick eyes. That was his weakness; love. No leader could truly be successful if he allowed his heart into such matters. What good did it bring anyone, really? What did it ever gain? Nothing, except maybe heartache. Memories no one really needs.

Sarah was staring, eyes transfixed into Jareth's mismatched eyes. Her pale face flushed from dancing, and Jareth's lips moved in time to that revolting song. Kira was quite proud of himself for not being violently ill at the sickly-sweet moment shared between the two. The only thing that kept him quite sane was the image of Amber's horrified face when he imagined showing her the picture of her cousin locked in this passionate embrace with her love.

Laughing to himself Kira placed himself quite contentedly into the chair Sarah was supposed to use to break the wall of glass around them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saige groaned. He found himself in _Kira's_ room, staring into _Kira's _mirror, watching as _Kira_ attempted to ruin the future of the Underground for his own selfish gain. Well…what else did he expect? He was _Kira_ after all.

Placing his hand against the glass Saige fought the obvious magic barriers Kira had placed around it, trying to force his way through. It was not working. This…was definitely not good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sarah?" Kira's voice was oddly light as he spoke into the girl's ear. She was shuddering, her head already spinning with images of dancers and glitter, she could hardly stand straight.

"Wh…what?" Her voice was wispy, her eyes unfocused.

Kira's magic poured forth from his eyes as he stared down at the girl. "You don't want to leave, love. Not really. What do you feel, Sarah? What does your heart tell you?"

"I can't…I have to go…Labyrinth…Amber…" Sarah was falling. She could feel herself drifting through the air, with only these hard warm hands to guide her.

"No. No Amber. No Labyrinth. Just this, love. Just now, as we are. Feel us, dear, feel us and then tell me…tell me what you want."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sarah!" Saige was panicking. "Listen to your heart Sarah! Ignore Kira, black out his voice!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What does you heart say, love?" Kira's spoke into her ear, his voice soft and laced with magic.

"Your heart…Sarah…your heart…" Sarah didn't know what was happening. Her heart? What did her heart say? What did she want? What was her soul calling for?

"Kira…" Her voice was lost in the shattering of the glass around them. Kira was thrown backwards, out of his own splitting mirror, and knocking Saige off of his feet. The whole Underground shook.

"What the hell…?" Kira had made a mistake. He had not bargained on Sarah being over Jareth. He had not bargained on this, on his own name being spilt from her lips. He had just cursed himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amber screamed, this time not of anger, but of sheer terror as a great tremor went through the castle. Her book shelf gave an enormous creak and tipped forward. Pain such as she had never known went through her as the large wooden case crashed down upon her. Glass doors shattered, cutting open her arms and legs, and the heavy body of the piece itself pinned her down with a sickening crunch.

Her vision swam. She vaguely heard the sound of shouts, of Jareth's voice calling to her, but nothing seemed right. Her vision was red, whether from the pain or the blood dripping in her eyes she wasn't sure. She hurt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth never remembered a time in his life where he had felt such fear. Moments after the ground shook, Amber's scream changed. It was the most horrible sound in the world, one of pure terror that sent shockwaves straight to his heart. He had never run to anyone faster.

She lay, stuck beneath the monstrosity that was a bookcase, bleeding. From where, he could not be sure.

"Amber!" He was by her side in a second, waving his hand and vanishing the thing that held her down.

Staring down into the pale face of this once lively girl, fear such as he had never known gripped him. Gently so as not to hurt her, he lifted the bleeding girl into his arms.

"Amber? Child…love, please, open your eyes." His voice was ragged. This was his fault. If he hadn't locked her in…if he had just swallowed his damn pride and opened the door she would never have gotten hurt.

"Please," He whispered, "please, wake up. I can't…I can't lose you…"

"Jareth," Her voice was soft, barely audible over the sound of blood raging in his ears. Her eyes were slits as she forced them open. "It hurts…"

"I know…" Jareth was at a loss. He hated this helplessness that filled him, but had no idea how to help.

"Sacred…" her voice was becoming soft.

"Stay with me!" Jareth said desperately, gently shaking her, forcing her back into consciousness. "Don't close your eyes, love…don't go to sleep."

Her eyes, glassy as she stared up at him, were dripping now with tears. "I'm glad I met you…"

Jareth was silent a moment, his eyes locked with hers. "So am I."

Later, Jareth would not know what possessed him, not know what suddenly gripped him and forced him to pull her closer. All her would ever be able to recall was hating that despairing look in her eyes, and wanting to do whatever he could to squelch it.

He raised her closer and bent his head. His lips drifted centimeters above hers, hesitating at the last instant.

"Jareth…"

He kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Omg, I did it! How was it? Let me know!! And again I'm soooo sorry for the long wait…I AM back though, to don't hate me too much, mmkay?

Review!! PLLLLLEEEAAASSEE?

**Mrs. S Todd**Thank you sooo much! I really appreciate your support, and I'm very glad you like my stories! Let me know how this chapter is okay?

**Triss****SkyLark**I'm so sorry it's been too long! I hope you understand…things have been difficult. But I really hope you like this chapter! Let me know?

**Nile:** Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'm so sorry it's been a long time…I really hope you like this chapter. (I'm glad you like Kira too…he's about to get a little lesson in messing with people, lol)

**Meggie**: haha, well the rules are about to change a little…we'll see how things go. Tahnk you for your support, I hope you like this chapter!

**Anij**: I think Kira was a touch shocked…haha. I'm sorry it's been forever…I hope you like this chapter.

**Brf526**: Mmm…how was this kiss? It's a bit of a cliffy…but still. Let me know? Thanks for your support!

**LadyAlira**: Kira is sneaky…but he has a whole lot to learn about messing with people. We'll see how it goes…I really hope you like this chapter!


End file.
